Five Things with a Kiss
by Shimmer Lynn
Summary: Because the things that make her unique can make his heart go baboom. Her kiss can make his heart go baboom. Because she was his the day he noticed those five little things.


Five things, with a kiss. Okayyyy, since it's the last day of Gruvia week, I decided to create this lil fanfic for the whole Gruvia thingy! So yeah, thankies guys!

* * *

_**She was strong.**_

_**She was kind.**_

_**She was beautiful.**_

_**She was crazy in her own little way.**_

_**Even so,**_

_**She was his everything.**_

The memory of his love confession to her will forever be imprinted in his mind. Sure, it was just a kiss, but his knees went all jelly and his cool façade was gone. It was a good sign right? From that moment, from that kiss, he knew she was the one.

Gray Fullbuster knew, and he was usually right with intuitions.

No one else but her can drive him crazy. Sure, she was crazy herself, so they work.

He started to regret all those times he was blinded by denial.

How can he not see it?

* * *

His train of thoughts is interrupted by a grunt.

He glanced down at his blue haired girlfriend; they were resting from all the battle they endured. Her fragile form has scars and bruises. It was a displeasing sight. He tried to carry her with caution, and she brushed him off, not wanting him to do so.

_**She's strong, like always.**_

His thoughts made him unconsciously frown. Yeah, she's strong, but a little help won't hurt.

He stared, not because he was checking her out, au contraire, he respects her, and Gray Fullbuster was better than that. He stared, because he wondered how she can change her behavior in a snap. One moment, she was in a state of bliss, and then pain etched her face. Yet, she still has this persuasive exterior that tells him, "Juvia can do this, Juvia will not burden you with her carelessness."

But it wasn't her fault she got injured. She always blames herself when things go wrong. She feels she doesn't get anything right. He feels like a douche for letting her feel that way.

They continued to walk, and he helplessly took a glance at her. 'Damn it' he muttered. Juvia can't walk, and all he can do was stare. He decided to carry her, and be done with it.

Whether she likes it or not.

He swiftly snatched her from her place and carried her, bridal style.

"Gray-sama! Juvia's fine-"

"No you're not." He quickly countered, giving her a stern look.

She quieted, but smiled nonetheless. She tightened her hold on his neck, and she nuzzled on his chest. "Thank you, Gray-sama."

He felt contented, because she complied with his order. Well, she doesn't need to do things all by herself.

_Because he'll always be there for her now._

* * *

He looked at her, swaying blissfully by his side. A smile decorated her face. She was unusually cheery, but then it didn't matter, what matters is his Juvia is happy and that's it.

They were walking along the grassy plains of Magnolia, in which Gray insisted her to join him. And there they were, both comfortable, none spoke a word. They seized the moment and appreciated the silence until. . . .

_Meow._

Had he heard it right?

_Meow._

Where is that coming from?

He searched for the source of the sound, in which he assumed to be a cat. He then found a little kitten left near the river, looking lost and frightened.

The kitten reminded him about his own frightening moments in those horrid days he spent mourning over his family.

His vision caught some movements beside him, and he was seeing Juvia approached the kitten. She carried the kitten in her arms, shushing it to be quiet. (While he found it amusing). The kitten went silent, but then it became comfortable after some time while it purred in Juvia's arms.

**_She's kind, like always._**

"Juvia sees herself in the kitten so Juvia decides to adopt it. Does Gray-sama think the kitty is cute?" she asked him while facing the kitten in front of Gray. He looked horrified, and the kitten shared the same sentiment and went scratching Gray in the face.

He decided that he will hate cats.

Juvia laughed, and reprimanded the kitten not to scratch HER Gray-sama. Gray laughed at her, amused with her antics.

'She's silly, but she's kind.' He thought and walked their way back home.

* * *

It was Freed and Mirajane's wedding, and Gray was looking for her.

He was wearing a black tux, and it fitted him well. Some said he looked and fitted to be a prince. But what use can a prince be if his princess is missing?

That's why he looked, and searched, and wandered to find Juvia.

The wedding ceremony was about to start, and he suddenly remembered Juvia was one of the bridesmaid, so he dismissed his search and patiently waited for her. The bridesmaids started to walk in, and of course, the Fairy Tail mages like Lucy and Erza looked stunning in their gowns.

But no one can compete with HIS beloved.

Juvia, who was in a violet dress, has her hair tied up, has her back showing, her figure was gorgeous as ever and she has light make-up on. Her smile shone like there's no tomorrow.

She glanced at him, and gave her Gray-sama a wink.

_**She's beautiful like always.**_

The whole ceremony, Gray stared at her; he can't believe such beauty would fall for him. She was the most beautiful girl to him, and that's what matters.

"You may now kiss the bride." Said the priest.

He didn't realize the wedding ceremony was over, so he snapped out from his trance, tried to focus and went on cheering for the newlywed. Juvia can really make his concentration go away. He clapped, and whistled, and the guild went wild. He smiled at the sight, truly a precious moment to cherish. Freed and Mira were meant to be together, _like them_.

How he wished he can propose and have a wedding with her, and he can already picture it, everybody will go ballistic and Juvia in her gown, and Natsu throwing complaints about 'icehead getting married first.'

Only if he has the guts to propose, he will.

"Oh we'll get married Juvia, you just wait." He said to himself.

* * *

It was early spring, and the guild was being normal. By normal, it meant tables being thrown to each other, Erza eating her cake, Gajeel singing 'Shooby Doo Bop' in his flashy outfit. Yes, normal indeed.

Gray didn't mind them, and just sat there on his little corner and ate his caramade franks. His eyes were glued to a certain water mage. She was talking with Cana, and she seems to enjoy it. He knew Juvia WAS shy, but he insisted her she should be herself because he knew, the guild will accept her with open arms no matter what. So after some time, she was close to everyone. He can't blame her; she was kind, sweet, so people would naturally like her-

His train of thought was interrupted because someone decided to visit them. The visitor stood by door, with a cool aura emanating from him.

Lyon.

"Hi Lyon!"

"Wassup?"

"Heyyy, Ice kid!"

"Whatcha doin here?" The guild greeted Lyon and their routine continued. While Gray sat there throwing daggers at his 'Ice Twin'.

"Shut up, stripper. I'm here to visit Juvia-chan!" He shouted while looking for Juvia. Gray gritted his teeth. 'How can Lyon not know the Juvia and I are TOGETHER?!' he thought while trying to control his temper.

Lyon then let out a fan boy squeal when he spotted Juvia by the counter. Juvia just smiled at him and Gray swore that Lyon was having hearts for eyes. Lyon approached Juvia and they talk for a while, Juvia keeping her calm composure.

They talk, and Gray couldn't help but freeze his 'twin'. Lyon just shrugged it off, and he asked something to Juvia that made Juvia look somewhat, sympathetic?

Gray also noticed that Lyon was now crying, and Lyon approached him.

"What did you do to her?" Gray asked.

"What did I do to her? What did she do to ME! She crushed my heart, and worse, she chose you over me!" Lyon whined.

"Faggot." Gray said while patting Lyon on the head. He found it amusing, since Lyon was several years older than him, and yet Lyon acts like a toddler.

"He-bitch." Lyon countered, while freezing Gray's hand.

"That's what you ge-UMPPPHH!"

Gray noticed Juvia giving Lyon a beating. What just happened?

"Just because Juvia dumped you it doesn't mean you can steal Gray-sama from Juvia!" She cried while entrapping Lyon in her water bubble.

"What? I'm not gay! I would rather go for a llama than that filthy stripper!" He said while pointing at Gray.

Gray can't help but chuckle. He wasn't surprised Juvia would assume that.

**_"She's crazy in her own little way."_** Gray muttered while insisting Juvia not to kill Lyon.

* * *

Gray stared at her, like he always did. He can't imagine this day would come. She was in her wedding gown, looking gorgeous.

**_She was his everything._**

His heart went pitter-patter when she approached him. Gajeel was the one who will be 'giving her away'. Gajeel gave him a very scary glare that made the hair on his neck stand on its end.

Juvia just laughed at them, and their wedding ceremony started

The whole time, Gray was nervous; he tried his best not to strip, because that would be soooo awkward. They gave their wedding vows, it was short and brief, but held so much emotion. He patiently waited for it to be over, because he was sure he could unconsciously strip any time now.

At last, the ceremony was over, and the priest announced the new couple to kiss.

And they did.

He held her tight and didn't mind the people watching them. The whole guild went wild, and he remembered the first time they kissed.

It was a happy ending, no, it was just the beginning, and he knew, that it all began, with a kiss, and the five things that made her unique.

Yep, he was usually right with intuitions.

* * *

So yeah, thanks so much for reading, and this was a quick idea I thought and I hope you like it!

Thanks again!


End file.
